


14 Day Writing Challenge

by CATtheFearless



Series: 14 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATtheFearless/pseuds/CATtheFearless
Summary: Another writing challenge, this one for 14 days, prompted by deepestfirefun on Tumblr.





	1. London calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel, a middle aged American woman and recently divorced, travels to London for some perspective and an escape after her messy divorce. She sees an attractive man at the coffee shop she is eating at and hopes to talk to him sometime.

The divorce was final and Rachel was looking for a distraction. Her online buddy of two years who lived in London begged her to come visit. So with her divorce settlement burning a hole in her pocket, she booked a a flight to London.It would be an escape for awhile. 

She had been wanting to get away after the divorce finally came through, as a treat to herself for putting up with all the garbage that came with the legal stuff and the crap her ex had dished out at her. Oh, she wasn’t a stranger to divorce, having done it a couple times now, but this was a nasty one with him threatening her and calling her nasty names and fighting her tooth and claw on all the property and assets.

She had met Sam online on a social media site and the two of them hit it off right away, chatting online several times a week for the past 2 years. The time had come for the two of them to meet face to face. 

Sam was an editor at a local magazine and her live-in boyfriend was a musician with a local band so they sounded like fun. Sam had warned her they were home bodies but would take time to see the sights with her and play hosts. Rachel booked her tickets with an open ended return date, in case she needed to depart at an earlier or later date.

Heathrow was a mass of people all moving in different directions. She sailed through customs with her two suitcases and backpack, looking for all the world like a seasoned traveler but lacking the passport stamps otherwise. As she hailed a cab and told the driver her destination, she sat back and sighed. She was severely jet lagged already and feeling the initial strain of a strange place and a new adventure ahead of her.

Sam’s boyfriend, Ned, greeting her at the door when she knocked on the flat’s door. It was a second story walk up with charming details. Ned carried her two bags into the guest room, showed her the rest of the place and let her settle in. He mentioned that Sam would be home a little later and the plan was to go to the local pub and get supper. 

Rachel closed the door and flopped back on the bed, hoping for a little nap. She messaged Sam to say she got there OK and was resting until supper. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep until there was a knock at the door, two hours later.

The two friends greeted each other like they had known each other forever. Sam was a speaking in a constant stream while Rachel tried to keep up, listening to the wonderful accent and smiling and nodding the whole time. They walked down to little pub around the corner from the flat. Sam pointed out the local coffee shop and said she and Ned often went there to people watch and it had good coffee and breakfast. Rachel took mental note of that and would avail herself of the shop. 

They were having a lovely time, catching up and having great food and even better ale. Rachel was adjusting well to this little adventure and knew she would be much refreshed going home again and starting over.

“Many available middle aged men for dating?” Sam inquired of her. 

“Nah, I don’t have time for boyfriends,” she leveled her gaze at her friend and sighed.

“As in plural?” Ned asked. “Ooo, that would show your ex! Having more than one at a time would throw it back in his face now won’t it!” They all chuckled at the joke.

“No one special, not yet. I just became officially single although I have had my eye open for that one. Never know where he might be.” Rachel said with a wistful look on her face.

“Plenty of blokes around here if you just want a little fun,” Ned winked at her. Sam rolled her eyes. "No, I was just thinking if we do a gig, she can hang out and such and see what happens. I’m sure I can find someone for her.“

"Aren’t you the confident one!” Sam declared. “I think she’d rather pick out her own companion rather than someone you choose for her."Rachel nodded. 

"No offense Ned, I just don’t feel too romantic right now, just a bit burned out.”

“Gotcha, not desperate and not too wound-up,” he waggled his eyebrows at her. Sam scoffed at him.

“Ned, no need to be vulgar!” Sam exclaimed at Ned’s comment. 

“No, not desperate and not horny, if that’s what you mean. If I happen to meet someone here, it would definitely be a long distance thing anyway.”

“No need to worry about that, we’ll keep you busy.” Sam said as she nudged Rachel’s arm. "Oh speaking of which, I need to work the next two days then I’m off for a week so we have plenty of time for taking in the sights.“

"Perfect! I’ll just explore the neighborhood some in the meantime and see what trouble I can get into on my own.” Rachel reassured her friend with a smile.

The rest of supper went with more ribald jokes and Ned shamelessly flirting with Sam and Rachel and the waitress. As they went home, Rachel took note of the coffee shop again and noted where they were. She was determined to learn the neighborhood at least so she wouldn’t get too lost.

The next morning, both Sam and Ned were gone by the time Rachel got up so she showered quickly and went down to find the coffee shop. The place was quiet due to it being mid-morning already. She ordered a cup of the house brew and a bagel and found a place at a small table by the windows.

As she was looking out the window sipping her coffee and eating her bagel, a gorgeous dark haired man sat down at the next table facing her’s. He held a tablet in one hand and coffee cup in the other hand. Rachel was curious who he was when he glanced up and held her look for a moment before shyly looking away.

‘Damn he’s got the bluest eyes!’ she thought as she looked down at her cup of coffee and her half eaten bagel. He had dark drown hair with a sprinkling of gray at the temples, wearing a tailored shirt, open at the collar, slightly worn blue jeans that hugged him closely and leather loafers on his feet. She really was appreciating the view of this man; confident in his actions but shy with the way he looked at her. 

She wondered who he was all the while sipping her coffee and surreptitiously watching him while she looked out the window. He seemed to fit into the scene here, like he was a regular at the shop. She hoped she would see him again if that was true and maybe she would get up the courage to talk to him sometime.


	2. Unlucky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Richard discuss how it's an unlucky/lucky day.

Rachel stumbled out of bed the next morning, still very groggy from the time zone change. She stubbed her toe hard on the bedpost. Reaching down to exam said toe, she bumped her head on the same bed post. She swore under her breath as she fumbled to get to into the shower.

Again, she was alone in the flat and was grateful her new friends didn’t hear her cursing. The hot water wasn’t cooperating and she took a tepid shower. She was shivering as she toweled off and went into the bedroom to get dressed. The hunt for a specific outfit in her suitcase had her changing clothes twice before she decided on clothes for the day.

 

Her tube of toothpaste squirted out too much paste at once due to the pressure changes during the flights. She fumed a bit more and then looked into the mirror. Her blue eyes were a bit red from the restless night. As she brushed out her long blond hair she thought about her mystery man. She burned her hand on her curling iron and then stumbled on a rug in the hallway before she could even leave the flat. It all made her wonder if it was Friday the 13th!

 

She stepped into the coffee shop and looked to see if her handsome stranger was there again. Not yet, but she was hoping her luck would change for the day and she would catch a glimpse of him again. The day before he had received a phone call and made a hasty retreat so she was hoping he might return.

 

With breakfast mostly eaten and coffee in hand, Rachel let out a heavy sigh of near contentment. She moved her elbow and dumped her fork on the floor and she started to bend over to retrieve it. Just then a hand reached down for the run-away fork.

 

“Here, allow me,” came a deep voice. She looked up at the man with the deep voice and bumped his nose with the back of her head!

 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry,” she gushed as she tried to clear herself of the man in question. He stopped and backed up a bit, rubbing his nose.

 

“No harm no foul,” he replied flatly as he stood to his full height. She let our a slight gasp when she realized it was indeed her mystery man! He looked down at her and grinned. “I’m Richard,” he said as he extended his hand to her.

 

“Rachel,” she said as she blushed and reached out and shook his massive hand. It was warm and he gripped her hand firmly and shook it gently.

 

“And an American I assume.” he said as his bright blue eyes twinkled at her.

 

“Yes, and please, won’t you join me?” Rachel extended her hand to indicate the empty chair across from her.

 

“I’d like that,” he said as he slid effortlessly into the chair and smiled a shy smile at her. “I noticed you in here yesterday and was hoping you might be here again. I confess, I was watching you and had hoped to talk to you.” He smiled again at her. “Although bumping into you that way wasn’t quite what I expected when I tried to rescue your fork for you.” He chuckled and his deep laughter made her smile and chuckle a bit too.

 

“Have you ever had one of those days when nothing seems to go right?” she asked him, looking into those piercing blue eyes.

 

“Mmhmm. My luck seems to have vanished today too.” He smiled at her.

 

Just then the waiter brought his coffee order to him interrupting their moment. Rachel broke the silence by picking up her coffee cup. “To all the unlucky people today, I wish them the luck!”

 

“Here here,"he said as he lightly clinked his cup against her’s. "Although, my luck may have finally turned for the better, getting to talk to you.” He winked at her.

 

“Oh, well yes, I know mine just changed for the better too!” She grinned an ear to ear grin and sipped her coffee. “I was watching you yesterday too and had hoped I’d at least see you sometime again.” She ducked her head, a bit embarrassed at her confession. “You left so suddenly, I didn’t even get a chance to say hello. So, well, ‘Hello’” She smiled at him shyly and he smiled back.

 

“What brings you to London?” He leaned in to listen to her.

 

“A long overdue trip here to see a friend and escape the mundane grind that my life was becoming.” She sighed and looked into his eyes. “You see, I suddenly found my situation back home changed and I needed to clear my head for awhile.” She picked up her cup again as a distraction.

 

“Ah so on holiday to regroup and think about life for a bit. I’ll bet there was a bad love affair in there somewhere too.” He was still leaning forward looking straight into her eyes. His eyes were damn near hypnotic she thought and won’t be able to resist.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes. A nasty divorce that dragged on for months. His final acte de défi*, just before the paperwork was signed, he started dating a woman 20 years my junior and announced to all our mutual friends he had finally found real love, Ugh!” Her face contorted into a disgusted face and she looked away.

 

“Never easy to break things off with someone after a time, let alone have a battle going on at the same time.” he looked at her sympathetically and touched her hand.

 

She smiled weakly back at him. “I’m just so relieved it’s finally over and I can move forward again.” She looked down as his hand touched her’s and smiled. “I retained my dogs and my dignity and that’s all that mattered although the financial settlement didn’t hurt one bit!” She laughed and he smiled at her.

 

“Dogs? What kind?” He said, his eyes bright and wide while he waited for the answer.

 

“I have two Golden Retrievers, my true loves.” She reached into her purse hanging on the back of her chair. She flipped through the screens quickly and located what she was looking for, photos.“The larger one is Moose and the smaller darker one is Willow. My son is watching them while I’m gone.”

 

“I miss the company of a good dog companion. You’re so lucky to have two such beautiful dogs, much like their owner,” he said as he smiled and looked up from looking at the small device in her hand.

 

She ducked her head a bit again, blushing. “At the dog park we’re known as the Golden pack!” she laughed and he smiled. “We’ve been spending lots of time together since the separation several months ago and I’m just so grateful for them. They have really kept me sane through all this.” He nodded at her.

 

“You mentioned a son, how old?” He asked.

 

“Buddy is 21 now, and still living with me. We are renting a place together, at least until he finishes college.” She looked back at her phone for a second then out the window. “He has lived with me his whole life despite the ups and downs of my previous relationships. His dad and I divorced when he was still pretty young and he lives me with because his dad travels for work quite a bit. I have been his support system through many things and now he’s mine.” She turned her gaze back to Richard. His expression was one of sympathy and thoughtfulness.

 

“I’m glad you have such a special person in your life, along with your dogs.” He smiled at her. It was his turn to look away a bit. “I come in here most mornings to read,” he indicated his tablet on the table. “I have scripts to read and do lots of reading for leisure too.” He looked up at her as his words sunk in.

 

"Scripts? As in you’re an actor of some sort?” Rachel’s face looking very curious.

 

He nodded and smiled. “Yes, of some sort. My complete name is Richard Armitage.” He looked at her acknowledgement. She squinted at him as if trying hard to recall the name. Finally, her mouth fell open slightly and she looked closely at him.

 

“Oh! As in Robin Hood and The Hobbit?” She looked stunned.

 

He chuckled. “Yes, those are two that most people recognize.” He smiled at her and touched her hand again. “I hope that doesn’t sway your opinion of me.” He looked hopeful at her as a hundred different expressions and thoughts washed over her face.

 

“No, oh no! I will always remember the man who wanted to rescue my fork and collided with me on our unluckiest, lucky day.” She smiled broadly her crooked grin at him and turned her hand to squeeze his fingers gently as they were still on her hand. He laughed quietly.

 

“Our unluckiest lucky day huh? I like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acte de défi=act of defiance


	3. The Dangerous Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel think about what her new friendship is all all about

Rachel and Richard made plans to meet again for breakfast the next day after spending two hours siting and talking. She found him charming and gracious and so intelligent. It didn’t really matter to her that he was a famous actor, just that he looked at her with fascination and interest and called her beautiful and smart. She also found out he was also walking distance to the coffee shop and while he was preparing for some more voice work, would be leaving London in 3 weeks to go the New York. 

‘I guess all good things can’t last forever,’ she thought ruefully to herself as she strolled back to the flat. He had offered to walk her back but she declined, not knowing what to say in case Ned was there. Would she have invited him up? And then what? She shook her head. No, it couldn’t really work and that may have been seen as highly inappropriate by Sam. Rachel didn’t really think much would come of this but a little lark and folly for him and that was it. No matter, she practically floated back up the stairs and let herself in with the key Sam had given her.

Once back at the flat, Ned was there and he was watching a seedy crime drama on telly. After she greeted Ned, she settled in to watch for a bit.

“What? Are you crying?” the man exclaimed at the woman.

“At least you don’t have weed in your pocket!” She screamed at him. “You got drugs in the cars?! Aw shit, that’s the cops!” (sirens in the background) She continued to sob hysterically.

“I tried to warn you before the cop stopped us, dumbass!” she cried at him as he pulled the car over on the dark road.

“You are gonna be the death of me!” I can’t believe you are endangering us that way, of me! I just got out the joint and now you want to make sure I have to go back, don’t you?! I can’t believe what a dumb bitch you are!“ he yelled back at her. He slugged her in the face to help with the story he was about the tell the cop.

The rest of the movie was pretty bad too. They managed to not get caught by the police for most of it only to die in a fiery crash trying to avoid him going back to prison.

Ned finally acknowledged Rachel’s presence by asking her how her coffee was, especially her mystery man.

"Well, I saw him again today and we actually talked.” Rachel had a wistful smile on her face. She wasn’t sure she should tell him he’s a famous actor but thought it best not to say for now. “He’s very polite and we had a nice talk. We arranged to meet again tomorrow too.”

“Ah that’ll be lovely. You do know that Sam is off tomorrow. She’ll be wanting to do the guide thing and show you around a bit.”

“I know, that’s why I arranged to meet him earlier in the day. He says he usually goes a little later in the morning so it’s not so crowded. We’ll just have to see if that works.” Rachel smiled again. Her email notification sounded and she checked her phone only to see it was an email from Richard. She had given him one of her business cards, just so he had a way to reach her if she wanted. In turn, he added his phone number to her contact list.

“Just in case you need to cancel,” he looked up from entering his number in her phone.

“I doubt anything will and besides, you need to finsih telling me about your new project. I’m looking forward to hearing all about that. You can’t be let off the hook that easily.” She teased him.

“Oh no? I guess I’ll just have to muddle through.” he grinned at her and she smiled warmly to his smile and that twinkle in his eyes. That was putting her totally off her guard and she would have to be wary of it.

She read the email from him: “Lovely time with you today, looking forward to more tomorrow. R” Rachel smiled.

Later, when Sam got home she proclaimed it to be Italian night and she made enough spaghetti to feed a small army. She teased Rachel she should have invited her mystery man to supper. Rachel demurred, stating that he seemed a private and sort of shy man and he probably wouldn’t be up to meeting them quite yet.

“Yeah, but I’ll have to hunt you down at the coffee shop and just see who this man is! I’ll bet he’s married or queer or something and just doesn’t want to let on.” Sam stated, half in jest and half serious.

“Let me see how things go before you start making plans for him too.” Rachel said with one eyebrow cocked up. “I don’t think he’s either of those things, just first impression is all.”

“Alright but you do have my number and can ring me up in case of any danger.”

“Yes dear one, I do but I seriously doubt he’s the dangerous type.” She smiled a knowing smile at her friend and they retired for the evening to watch a movie with Ned.


	4. A walk in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first real date and a walk in the rain

Rachel rushed through getting ready the next morning, choosing an outfit carefully that Richard might find appealing. She hadn’t dressed to make an impression on a man in some time and wanted to make sure to look like it wasn’t an effort, yet look carefully coordinated. Since she would be doing lots of walking later, she made sure her shoes were comfortable with her above the knee skirt, short sleeved blouse and carried her cardigan with her. She grabbed an umbrella on her way out the door because of the cloudy weather.

It was just starting to sprinkle when the coffee shop came into view. There leaning against the outside wall near a door, holding his own umbrella, was Richard. He looked dashing in his skinny legged jeans, button-down shirt in light blue and he carried his ever present e-tablet. He looked up and smiled at her as she crossed the street quickly and ran up to him.

“Good morning! I hope I wasn’t late.” She said breathlessly.

“No, not late, I’m early and looked inside. It’s a bit busy inside so I thought of another place we might go, if that’s alright with you.” He looked up at her expectantly and hopeful. “It’s just a few blocks from here and I thought it might be a nice change and probably a little quieter.”

“I would love to!” With that he offered her his arm and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, He shifted the umbrella until it covered both of them as the sprinkles turned into light rain. They walked in silence until the end of the block and while waiting for the light to change, he broke the silence.

“I need to tell you that this is highly unusual behavior for me. I’m not usually this forward with women. I find myself quite tongue tied at times and don’t know what to say. You seem to be so different, in all the right ways.” He glanced at her when he finished speaking.She caught his gaze and smiled at him.

“I tried to recall the last time I tried to catch a man’s eye and I couldn’t recall how long it had been. My ex and I had known each other for awhile when we started our relationship. It totally lacked the romance of being wooed by someone. We fell into a pattern very quickly and it was just that, patterns and habits. Nothing very impressive although our mutual friends all seemed to think we belonged together. With you,” she paused to collect her thoughts, “I am not on my guard as I would be with someone I barely know, yet I feel so comfortable with you.” She squeezed his arm with her hand and he nodded.

“If this is what I think it is, I will woe you, win you and be the romantic you have been lacking. I believe a woman should be courted properly and that comes with lots of effort on the man’s part. Most women want that romance and I aim not to disappoint you.” He looked down at her with a serious look then smiled shyly.

“I hope this is what you think it is too and I’m looking forward to getting to know you better and being courted by you.” She grinned up at him.

Just then a car cut them off at they were crossed the street. Rachel shrieked in surprise as Richard hauled her back and held on to her. “Are you okay? Are you alright?” He held on to her as she was a bit shaken.

“I’m alright, just a little shaken.” She sighed as she looked up at him. He was a head taller than her and she briefly tucked her head under his chin. He hugged her to his chest with his hands occupied with an umbrella handle in one hand and his tablet in the other. He leaned into her hair and inhaled. He found he liked the smell of her hair products and the overall clean smell of her. He sighed then release her and stepped back a bit. She sighed as he let go of her. She enjoyed his warmth and the smell of his freshly laundered shirt and his faint cologne. It was something spicy and warm with a woodsy hint. She made note to ask him later what it was.

He offered her his arm again and this time they both looked both directions before stepping off the curb. “It’s in the middle of the next block and I promise you it’ll be worth the walk.” His voice was quiet and deep, resonating through her. She nodded and they finally walked up to the door of the charming French bakery/bistro.

Once they were seated at a table she felt like she could breath a bit again. Here she was looking across at an incredibly handsome and charming man and she wondered what she did to deserve gaining his attention. With menus in hand, they settled in to looked at them. He looked over his menu card to catch her chewing on her bottom lip while she contemplated the menu. He smiled a bit as he watched her, reading glasses perched on her nose and a thoughtful look on her face. She was definitely the type of person he would like to get to know better. She was sincere, honest, genuine and altogether a nice person. He guessed she was much closer to his age than most of the women he had been with and he found that reassuring. She wasn’t overly impressed with his celebrity status and he really liked that. She was so much closer to the type of woman he had wanted, just from a different part of the world though.That might be a challenge given how often he traveled to the US. Time tell what would happen next.

The waitress brought two cups of their house blend coffee along with a small service of sugar and cream. She took their orders as she openly stared at Richard. Seeing that she was looking at him so intensely, he nodded to her. “Tell Maurice Hello from Richard if you would please.” He smiled at her while she nodded.

“He’s in the kitchen this morning so I’ll be sure to tell him right away.” She scuttled off to place their orders and to pass along his message.

Rachel looked up at him and tipped her head. “Maurice?” she asked. 

“The proprietor and I have been friends for a while. I come here whenever I’m in town.” He picked up the creamer and poured a little into his cup.

“How often are you recognized like that?” Rachel picked up the creamer and started to pour a bit into her coffee as well.

“Not as often as I used to. I’m not doing a huge block buster right now so I’m not as readily recognized.” He huffed as he picked up his cup. “It’s really quite odd when it does happen because I wonder where it is they know me from and I try to stay away from the rabid fan-girl types.” He chuckled. “I had an interesting encounter with a older woman and her partner one time. I commented after several uncomfortable moments of her practically pawing at me, I said to her companion “She´s a handful isn´t she? and her boyfriend replied “Oh yes, she´s horny, she likes you! Enjoy!” I was stunned! Of course I got away from her as quickly as I could!” They both laughed at that. A few minutes later, after he had regaled her with a few more overzealous fan moments, a stout middle aged man with a chef’s coat came made his way over to their table. “Maurice!” Richard said as he rose and embraced the other man.

“It is good to see you my friend.” They clapped each other on the backs while smiled broadly.

“Maurice, I’d like you to meet my friend Rachel.”

She extended her hand and he pulled her up into a hug. “Any friend of Richard’s is a friend of mine!” he proclaimed loudly. He finally released her and turned to Richard. “So you’re in town for awhile, yes? It is so good to see you!” He turned to Rachel. “I owe my business to this man. He made sure I was included in the catering contract for one of the productions he was doing and now, I can barely keep up!”

Just then the waitress approached with their orders. “What the hell you´re doing girl? Can’t you see we’re busy here?“

She stood in place and stammered at him. Richard reached out and placed his hand on Maurice’s arm. "No harm my friend. But why don’t you join us for a bit”

“I will! Go ahead, set those down then bring me a café au lait." He looked down at the table. "Make that 3 of them. I’m talking to my friends here so make sure not to disturb me.” He shook his head as she walked away. “The wife’s niece and not too bright. It’s taking her awhile to catch on here.”

“It’s alright Maurice, really.” Richard said and looked up at Rachel. She nodded to confirm.

“She’s young and she will learn.” Rachel patted Maurice’s arm.

Richard and Rachel ate while Maurice told them all about his family making sure to inform Richard of all the changes in his extended family. Richard nodded and smiled lots while Maurice’s animated way of speaking captivated Rachel and she grinned broadly as she watched Richard and Maurice interact. As they were finishing their meals, Maurice excused himself to go back into the kitchen but not before he secured a promise from Richard to come for supper sometime while he was home this time. They hugged again and this time Maurice gently took Rachel’s hand and kissed it and said she was too good for his old friend and winked at her

The waitress, Willa, came back out with paper bags and set them on the table. “Monsieur Maurice wants to say thank you for coming in to see him today and sends these with you. The cheque has been taken care of by monsieur.” She dipped into a sort of curtsy and walked away.

“I never know what to expect from that old rascal” Richard said quietly as he leaned in to smile at Rachel ad squeezed her hand. “I think you’ll find he has given us some lovely pastries to take with us. He does that often and it’s a good thing I don’t frequent this place too often or I’d be looking for different roles to play!”

Rachel grinned at him and patted her own tummy. “I can’t afford the extra weight either! I work hard to keep my girlish figure!”

Richard openly looked her up and down appraising her feminine form. “Yes, and a very fine figure it is!” He smiled and gave her a one armed hug before they made their way to the door, paper bags in hand.

Outside, the rain had let up and they no longer needed the umbrella. Richard hooked the handle over his wrist and offered Rachel his arm again. “Does Madame wish an escort home?”

She chewed her bottom lip briefly and looked up at him. “I’d appreciate a walk at least as far as the coffee shop. I think I can navigate from there.” With that, he stepped out and escorted her at a leisurely pace back to their meeting place. Along the way he asked her to supper that evening and she gratefully accepted knowing she would at least have to tell him where she was staying. It was then she decided to have him walk her all the way back and decide when they got there if Sam and Ned were up to meeting her mystery man.


	5. Lucky Talisman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Richard's POV, what happened leading up to meeting Rachel

His work schedule had been such a grind and he hadn't really taken the time to process his feelings after his mum died. He was so raw for so long but had no way to let things go, not yet. He wanted time alone, just to get through some of those feelings, now that his schedule was a bit more open and he had the chance.

He was back home, with all the familiar things he knew, yet it seemed so empty. He couldn't just pick up the phone and ring anyone, most people he knew were 'in the business' and thus why they were so busy too. He had loads of reading he could do, catch up on some scripts he had been offered and some potential voice work besides the 3-4 novels that had lain unread for months. He had time now, at least 3 weeks.

He sought out the coffee shop around the corner from his house, a bustling place where he could get lost in his own thoughts and yet, be amongst people and be able to distract himself. He thought about Maurice and the little bistro but he would have to actually talk with Maurice and, although he loved his friend, didn't need his advice right now. He and Maurice had known each other since primary school and had always stayed in touch, even through bleaker times. When Richard's mum was in hospice, Maurice made special trips to see her with the little things he could make that would make her smile. When she passed after such a short period of time. he reached out to Richard but he had gone back to working.

"I need the distraction and the work to keep me busy. It's what Mum would have wanted," he explained to his old friend. Maurice only nodded and tried to understand but knew in time Richard would have to come to grips with his grief.

That was so like Richard, doing things when he was ready and not be pushed into anything. If there was a decision that had to be made right now, he would be up to the task but otherwise, he did things that felt right to him, when he was ready. 

And so that's how Richard found himself in the company of a crowd of people, none of whom he knew, but content with this distraction. That is, until he spotted her a week into his time in self induced exile.

She was pretty in the 'girl-next-door' sense with longer pale blond hair and striking blue eyes. He hadn't known too many women who had eyes bluer than his. She was well dressed, thoughtfully like she cared about her appearance but wasn't a slave to the whims of fashion. Her figure wasn't as thin as all the actresses he worked with but she wasn't overweight either. She wore her hair down in back, swept back at the sides and wispy bangs in front that framed her oval shaped face nicely. The blend of the silver and gold seemed to suit her. She had a beautiful smile like someone who was genuinely a nice person and sincere in her kindness. He kept looking up to catch glances of her while he was only pretending to read. She seemed very interested in her surroundings and seemed a little out of place, maybe a tourist on holiday and staying somewhere nearby? 

He didn't think it was his place to approach her yet, maybe if he saw her another time he would screw up the courage to say hello. Just then his phone rang and it was his agent. He answered quietly and looked around at all the noise and decided he should take the call outside or at least away from the noisy coffee shop. He simply picked up his things and turned to leave, giving one more glance over his shoulder at the woman seated near the window. He really hoped that she would appear there again.

All that day he couldn't seem to get his mind off of her. He even took a walk later that evening, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of her again walking back to her hotel or some such place. He had no idea where she would be coming from other than the 3 star hotel in the neighborhood and at the risk being recognized, went in to inquire with the concierge. He hadn't seen a woman fitting that description so Richard left, hoping for the best she liked the coffee shop and hadn't moved on to somewhere else.

The next morning, he rose earlier than usual and got ready with a single purpose: he wanted to see her. He didn't know what was driving this need to see her but he was simply intrigued by her and the few times their eyes met, he felt it like an electric shock. He knew she wasn't his usual type being closer to his age and not a willowy brunette but something about her drove him to seek her out. He was having a particularly clumsy morning getting ready and changed his shirts twice when he got toothpaste on one and some of his breakfast on another. He figured his bad run of luck would change when he spoke to her, if he indeed got to see her. 

He got the coffee shop earlier than the morning before and selected a spot where he could watch the door but stay a little hidden. Finally, after about 40 minutes, she came in and was seated at nearly the same table as the day before, facing the window. She hadn't spotted him so he had the element of surprise if needed. He sat waiting for the perfect moment, watching and listening. He could hear snippets of speech with the waiter when he brought her food order and surmised she was American. That explained why he probably hadn't seen her before. He waited until she was almost done with her breakfast as not to interrupt her and let her enjoy her meal. Finally, when she placed her fork on the edge of the plate, he knew she was done eating and should make his move then.

Luckily or not, she accidentally knocked her fork off her plate and onto the floor. He swooped in to try and retrieve it and instead, bumped heads with her as she stooped over at exactly that same moment. It was when she invited him to sit with her that he realized his luck had indeed changed and he beamed at her as his lucky talisman.


	6. I'll be waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets locked out of Sam's flat and Richard distracts her

Richard walked Rachel all the way back to Sam’s flat, then all the way to the landing outside the door. It was then that Rachel discovered she had forgot to grab her keys that morning and no one answered the door. She assumed Sam and Ned were going to take their time getting up that morning while she went to meet Richard. It served her right to not be more observant. She sighed and apologized to Richard then pulled out her cell and texted Sam.

*Are you home? Or just not answering the door because you’re having fun?*

*I forgot my key and I’m locked out*

**No luv, we went out for breakfast too since you were going to be awhile. We just ordered, probably home in an hour**

*Ah, OK, I’ll come back around then. Wait for me since I am sincerely locked out ;)*

**Will do, see you soon!**

"OK, I have an hour to kill, now what?“ She looked up at him. He tilted his head as if thinking. "I mean, you don’t have to wait with me, you’re free to leave.”

"And leave a lovely lady in distress, never!“ He grinned at her. "The rain has let up, why don’t we take a walk.”

Rachel gestured towards the stairs. “After you sir.”

He offered her his arm. “M'lady, if you please, I’d love to escort you.” She took his arm and they went down the stairs together.

He immediately started walking back the way they came. She looked at him a bit puzzled but trusted him enough to be lead by him. They walked past the coffee shop then turned down a residential street. He led her down a row of brownstones till he got to one and stopped.

"I hope you don’t think me impertinent but I thought we could go in and relax and enjoy some more conversation.“ He looked down at her with an expectant expression, a slight smile on his lips.

"No, not at all. Lead on, we’ve come this far.” She tilted her head towards the front door as he stepped forward and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He lightly stepped up the stairs on the front porch then unlocked the front door. He gestured for her to step through first so she did as he wanted. Inside the small foyer, she stopped and placed her purse and umbrella on the coat tree and then stepped through the inner door that he had already opened.

The interior was light and airy with wood floors and subdued wall colors. There were antiques scattered here and there and Persian style rugs on the floors. It felt warm and inviting. The hall way leading back had framed photos on the wall that she vowed she would look at when she was allowed the time.

He lead the way into the living room with an overstuffed couch dominating the room, two floor to ceiling walls worth of bookcases and several more framed photos. He sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him indicating he wanted her to sit next to him.

"Can I get you anything? More coffee? Water perhaps?“

"No, I’m good for now and had enough caffeine for now.” She was looking around the room to see where he fit into it. She liked that he kept it comfortable and cozy and not too masculine or stylized. There was a real natural feel to the room as if he felt comfortable in environment whenever he was at home. 

"I can take you on a ten penny tour of the house, if you’d like.“ He looked at her with one eyebrow cocked up.

"To tell you the truth, I’d rather relax here with you. Maybe another time.” ‘If there is another time. I hope.’ she thought.

"I do hope there is another time.“ He said as if he read her mind. She smiled broadly back at him.

"You must be a mind reader! I was just thinking that!”

"No, not a mind reader but it’s not hard to guess what we’re both thinking.“

"Mmmmmm, so soft and comfortable,” she said as she sank back into the couch cushions. He leaned back with her until his arm brushed against her shoulder. 

"I often fall asleep on this thing, too comfortable if you ask me!“ He stretched out his legs and kicked his feet out. "Then I wake up with a stiff back from sleeping in an odd position and I feel it all the next day.”

"I know that one too, except Buddy usually tries to wake me to go to bed and get some real sleep. I find him asleep on our couch too and he’s hard to wake up and get to move!“

They both laughed. He looked at her as they both observed a moment of silence. He sat up and leaned towards her, putting his arm across her opposite hip and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and tipped her head slightly to accommodate the kiss. The kiss was warm and slightly wet, with just lips meeting softly and pressed gently. He pulled back slightly and waited for her to open her eyes. She looked up into those pure blue eyes.

"That was perfect. I just had to, too curious what you kissed like. I’ve been wondering since the first day I saw you. I hope you don’t mind.” He lifted his hand and pressed her chin slightly upwards as he continued to lock eyes with her.

"I was curious too and yes, that’s actually how I prefer to kiss. I think gentler is better, most of the time.“ She looked into his eyes and blinked.

He sucked in his breath then leaned in to kiss her again. This time, it lasted longer and there was much more movement of heads and lips. The tip of his tongue gently licked at her lips and she opened her mouth to allow him to explore a bit more. She brought her hands up to cup his face while the kiss lingered then he pulled back slowly. He chuckled low and breathy and looked at her. 

"We’d best leave it at that for now, if you’re to get back to your friends on time.” He pulled back to a safe distance and picked up her hand and kissed the knuckles of that hand while he caressed her face with the other hand. 

She felt flushed all over, and tingles went up and through her very core. She looked up at him shyly. “Yes, I suppose we should keep a bit of safe distance. I need to be presentable and on time to go out touring with Sam today.”

"And then supper tonight?“ He looked at her hopeful and curious.

"Yes, I would like that very much. You don’t have to include Sam and Ned if you don’t wish to because I’m enjoying it being just the two of us, for now.”

“I agreed, I’d like that too.” He sighed as he leaned back into the couch again and picked up her hand. Bringing it to his lips he lightly kissed her hand again. “I’d very much like this to be the beginning of something very special and don’t want to rush things.”

“Me too. I feel so at ease with you. It’s just so easy and simple to be myself with you.”

“Yes, me too. In the meantime, I should walk you back to Sam’s so you can get on with your day and I’ll get on with mine. Should we say 8 tonight? I know where to pick you up now. “

She blushed a bit and nodded. “Yes, 8 is good for me and I’ll be waiting for you.”


	7. A very special man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Ned meet Richard

Rachel and Richard walked back the flat slowly, holding hands, talking and laughing along the way. She wasn’t sure what to do when they got there: introduce him to Sam and Ned and act like it was no big deal? No, she thought better of it and then asked Richard what he thought.

"Better to be straight up with them about the fact they you’re dating, well, me.” He smiled at her.

“That’s not even a situation,” Rachel laughed. “They way they were carrying on about me meeting someone was, I don’t know, weird.”

“Was that a problem at one point?” He looked at her curiously. She shook her head.

“They are fully aware my marriage was long over before it truly ended.” She paused in thought. “I think it’s more that within days of being here I meet someone, and not just someone, but you! You’re handsome, intelligent and famous to boot!” He laughed and pulled her to a stop.

“I know how you feel about my so called fame, it’s just, other people can react differently if they’re not exposed to anyone of any notoriety.” She nodded and looked up at him.

“I see you just as Richard, the rest is just part of your profession and not a part of how we feel about one another.” He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. They continued to walk.

“I think you just introduce me to them, ignore the last name for now and see what happens. Could be they aren’t fans and nothing will ever come of it.” He swung their hands in rhythm with their steps.

“I suppose you could be right. Alright, I’ll try that and we’ll see what happens.”

They arrived at the flat and Rachel let them in. They stood for a moment in the hallway, listening to Ned and Sam having a very lively discussion about something. They crept close to the doorway into the living room and stood still for a moment.

“Three inches…you can’t do anything with three inches! Ask any woman they’ll tell you," Sam was arguing some absurd point. 

"Well, that’s all the bloke had left after, you know.” Ned said suggestively.

“Oh gross Ned, how on earth do you pull me into these sordid discussions!” Behind them Rachel cleared her throat to let them know they weren’t alone.

“Well it’s about time luv,” Sam said as she was turning towards them. “I was beginning to think…” She stopped dead still when she caught sight of Richard with Rachel. Her mouth dropped open as she assessed them being together.

“Oh, hello.” Ned said with new found dignity and manners. He crossed towards them. “I’m Ned and this is my darlin’ lady love, Sam.” He turned towards her. “Sam, shut your gob and say hello.”

She glared at Ned and stood. “Hello, and welcome.” She looked suspiciously at Rachel. “This is your new friend?” she asked incredulously.

“Sam, Ned, I’d like you to meet Richard." 

"Very pleased indeed,” Sam said as she reached out a hand to shake Richard’s. “Rachel never told us who she had met, just a nice fella and was meeting him again this morning.” She nudged Rachel’s arm acknowledging that she recognized him and was in awe.

“I’m very pleased to meet both of you.” He paused and looked at Rachel. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some things to do.” He leaned in to talk closer to Rachel’s ear. “I’ll be back at 8 for supper.” He kissed her cheek and they both turned to the hallway and Rachel walked him to the door.

“That went well, I think.” he said quietly to Rachel once he was sure they couldn’t hear him.

“I’m sure I’ll hear all about it before the day is over!” She smiled up at him. She opened the door for him and bent down for one more quick kiss.

“That’ll have to last me until later.” he said with a grin and turned and walked towards the stairs. Rachel closed the door and walked back into the living room.

“Holy moley woman!” Sam closed the distance and hugged Rachel. “You not only found a nice man, but you found Richard freaking Armitage to boot!” She almost shrieked in her ear. She released her then spun her around in a circle.

“Guess you don’t want any of the blokes from the pub I had in mind for ya, now do ya?” Ned said grinning from ear to ear.

“No, but if it’s all the same to you two, just treat him as a gentleman and don’t go gushing over him like a couple of fan girls.” Rachel looked mortified.

“Nope, not going to treat him any differently than I do the celebs that come in to the magazine for their interviews and photos. Nope, not one bit!” Sam looked at Ned. “Right Ned?” She was wagging her head up and down to get him to say the same.

“Yes deary but man, I tell you! What luck our little American cousin here has with the fellas!” They all laughed at Ned’s comment then started to talk about their meeting and what they were doing for the day.

The trip to the Tower of London was a huge success and they discuss at length the more gruesome details of the tower. They took photos with the Beefeaters and the ravens. Ned teased the ladies of wanting all the crown jewels.

“But of course, them jewels ain’t got nothing on my family jewels,” he lewdly bragged.

“Really? Here too?” Sam said as she rolled her eyes. “Have you no decency at all with your bawdy jokes?”

“I haven’t even done anything,” Ned said as he threw his hands in the air and tried to look like an innocent victim.

Rachel laughed at them both. They weren’t about to spoil her good mood with their blue jokes and their bickering. She had a date that evening with a very special man.


	8. I'll hold you to that promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Rachel's big date and the morning after

After their day of sight seeing, they all came home and collapsed. or rather, Sam and Ned did and Rachel anxiously got her things lined up to get ready. She was grateful she had the forethought to pack a few nice dresses and shoes, just in case. She wondered what she would do if this became a regular thing for them to go to a nice restaurant, what would she do for clothes?

'Ah well,' she thought, 'it might be the perfect excuse to go shopping!'

After her shower she carefully dried her hair and started to steam her dress and put on her undergarments while she did her hair and makeup. Although she didn't wear a lot of makeup or jewelry, she made sure to look a little extra special for tonight. She had no idea what he had in store for her but she was certain it would be better than a night at home with Buddy and the dogs.

He was a little early to pick her up and let out a low whistle when he saw her. She fidgeted a bit then he hugged her to break the tension. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, matching tie with a white shirt for contrast. She looked up at him and had to catch herself from running her hands all over him! He looked so handsome and he beamed at her.

They had about a 20 minute drive a head of them and Richard asked her more questions about where she lived and what life was like in New Mexico.

"Mostly hot, and dry. That's part of the joke, that it's a dry heat. That's supposed to mean it doesn't feel as hot that way but when it gets to be that hot, it doesn't really matter if it's dry or not!" They both laughed. "Although, I'm really liking the temperatures and humidity here. I know it can get hot here too but it's not like where I live."

"But you must have air conditioning?"

"We have what's known as swamp coolers. Picture a large humidifier in a large tin box on the roof that blows humidified air into the house. Of course when our rainy season hits, at the height of the hottest part of the year, that kind of system doesn't work well. Buddy and I are renting a house with real air conditioning so we don't notice as much but the air is extremely dry."

"I'm sure it's must nicer than feeling damp and soggy all the time." Richard mused. 

"I think I'd prefer that. I grew up in Minnesota where the only time it's not humid is the middle of winter when it's below freezing."

"I see what you mean." He nodded as he drove. "We're getting close now. I hope you like this place. I used to take Mum and Dad for special occasions here. I have never taken a date here and thought it might be a nice place for someone special too." He glanced at her and smiled. He reached down and picked up her hand and squeezed gently.

"I'm sure I will like it. Besides, I'm with you, it's bound to be special just because of that alone." She looked down at their hands and smiled. Such a simple thing and it still made her heart flutter.

The rest of the evening went by so quickly and yet, lingered in Rachel's mind as one of the best times she had had in too long a time. She felt certain that he was so special, she would be willing to do just about anything to stay in that moment, in his life. He was the perfect gentleman and yet the perfect amount of flirtiness. They had a lovely supper then went out to the patio afterwards where a small band was playing. They danced a slow dance together before retreating to their table and finishing their wine. He just kept smiling at her and touching her arm and hand whenever he could. Their bond seemed to be increasing as the evening went along. It seemed so natural to be with him even though in her mind they came from such different worlds.

At the end of the evening he drove slowly home, taking a different route so he could point out some points of interest to her. she took it all in, listening to his rich baritone voice and his soft deep voice. She was having such a lovely time she wondered how the evening would end.

They got back to the flat and it was obvious Ned and Sam were already in bed by 11 so they had the living room to themselves. After getting some music going, Rachel slipped off her shoes and carefully curled up on the couch next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in towards him. They kissed for awhile before things got hot between them. He grazed his fingers down her breast with one hand as he pulled her in for a kiss with his other hand cupping the back of her head. She let out a low moan and he kissed her more passionately.

Finally they broke off and looked at one another. His pupils were so large with barely any blue showing. He huffed out a breathe before leaning his forehead against hers. "I think I'd best get going before things go too much further."

"I'd like to tell you to stay but it's probably too soon for that."

"Yes, it probably is. Besides, I'd rather be at my place so we don't have an audience." He grinned and looked into her eyes. She chuckled and nodded.

"I agree, I'm not a big fan of exhibitionism." This time he chuckled too.

She stood slowly and pulled him to his feet. He looked down at her and pulled her into a hug. She could tell he was just as turned on as she was from the obvious bulge he pressed against her hip. He groaned as she pressed back into him and ground lightly against him. He cupped her face with both hands pulled her into a deep wet kiss that left them both breathless. They stepped apart and slowly walked to the door. He pulled her into an full body embrace and nosed into her hair and inhaled. 

"Very soon, we can explore more." he mumbled into her hair, pulling her closer.

"I'll hold you to that promise." she breathed into his chest. With one last squeeze, he let her go and bent down for one more kiss. Then he was gone.

Rachel practically floated as she turned off lights and got ready for bed. She couldn't recall the last time she felt like this about a man. It sort of frightened her but at the same time, it was wonderful. She fell asleep with one thing on her mind; Richard could kiss! She couldn't wait to see what happened next.

The next morning Rachel was up before Ned and Sam so she got coffee going and stood checking her phone for messages when Sam stumbled in.

"Good morning,” Rachel said cheerily to Sam. 

“Is it?" Sam said to her. She looked at the clock as if to confirm it. "Sure doesn’t feel like it.”

"Now now, it can't be all that bad." Rachel shot back at the doubting Sam. “What are you doing?” she asked when she noticed Sam was stirring her coffee with her head on the table next to it.

“I’m patiently waiting for my coffee to lie to me how productive I’m gonna be today…” she barely looked up at Rachel while she stirred.

"Ah well then, I can tell you all about my evening while you wake up fully." Sam lifted her head slightly and groaned. "Yes, it all began with supper." Rachel began.


	9. Take my breath away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning musings after the supper date

Rachel was laughing at Sam and almost missed the text notification. She glanced down at her phone and smiled when she saw it was from Richard.

*I know we didn’t make plans to meet this morning but could I stop by in a little bit?*

She looked thoughtfully at the text and smiled. **Of course luv but Sam is in sad shape! LOL**

*Perfect! Be by in about 20*

She laughed and then looked at Sam. “I hate to interrupt this wonderful time, but you might want to be a little more presentable. Richard is stopping by shortly.”

“Oh you cruel woman! See if I ask you to stay with me again!” Sam winked at her and stood.

“Wait Sam!” Rachel called out to her. Sam stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her. “You know why I stopped you?”

“Cause I let you?” Sam asked jokingly.

“No, it’s because things are, well, progressing with Richard and I. I don’t know what’s going to happen next. I need some moral support.”

“Ooh this is different! I didn’t know it was getting so serious so fast!” Sam almost squealed in delight.

“I know, right? Meet a handsome stranger who turns out to be a famous actor and things heat up. That’s a new one for me! I mean mostly the handsome man wanting me part.” Rachel clasped hands with Sam. “Now what?”

“What does your heart tell you?” Sam tilted her head and looked at her.

Rachel sighed. “He makes me feel incredible and he’s already asked if I’ll extend my stay here for another week and then meet him in New York when he has to go there next.”

“That’s a good sign! He definitely sees this as more than just a fling or casual.”

“I think we passed right on by the casual thing last night. I think it’s gotten to carnal in a good way next!” Rachel grinned.

“What do you need my help with? I’d say do whatever feels right and let things take it’s own course naturally.” Sam paused for a second. “He’s one hot hunk of beefcake and you’ve got to see what’s under the bonnet, so to speak.” Sam grinned at her.

“I’d love to, it’s just been awhile.” Rachel sighed wistfully.

“Just remember, it’s like riding a bike. Although this bike has blue eyes and hard abs worth drooling over.”

“Ah yes, there is that.” Rachel rolled her eyes and they both burst out in a fit of giggles.

“Are the two of you going to talk the entire time or is someone going to answer the door?“ a very sleepy Ned asked as he entered the kitchen. Rachel squeaked as she ran off to answer the door.

Opening the door she saw Richard struggling with a box in his hands with a bag perched on top. She gently took the bag off the top of the box so he could see again. He paused next to her long enough to bend towards her and give her a quick kiss.

"Good morning,” he said in a soft deep tone and smiled at her.

“Good morning!” She looked up at him then the box. “What’s all this?”

“I happen to go see Maurice this morning and when I mentioned we didn’t do our usual coffee meeting, he sent a few things with me to bring to you.”

“Thoughtful man. I ought to kiss him next time I see him.” She lead Richard down the hall and into the kitchen as she spoke.

“Hey now, don’t go kissing married men when this man wants all your kisses!” he said with mock indignity.

Rachel took the box from his arms and placed it on the table and reached up, grabbing him by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. He grabbed her hips and deepened the kiss. Sam cleared her throat while Ned made a snorting noise.

“Ah, an audience! Just the thing I live for!” Richard said as he flourished into a bow.

Ned cried out “Encore!” and Richard grabbed Rachel again and kissed her then release her quickly.

“Not as good as the first time but I guess it’ll do.” Sam stated.

“Everyone is a critic!” Richard mused then hugged Rachel. They all laughed.

Richard reached into the box and pulled out 4 paper coffee cups. “Four cafe au lait, and fresh croissants in the bag, all courtesy of Maurice.”

“God bless Maurice,” Ned said as he picked up his cup and gave a toast.

“Yes, and thank you Richard, this is really kind.” Sam said as she took plates out of the cupboard and placed them on the table. “Ned, why don’t you and I take ours in the bedroom and let the kids have the kitchen to themselves.”

Ned nodded. “Right Mum, we’ll just retreat to the bedroom for our croissants.” He winked at them and picked up his plate and went after Sam who had already taken her leave of them.

Rachel laughed then sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter watching the antics of her friends. “With friends like that, who needs enemies.”

Richard chuckled and pulled out a chair for her. “Please, if Madame would have a seat and entreat me with her company.”

Rachel sat on the proffered chair and smiled at him. “What kind of story would you like me to tell?”

He leaned in towards her. “One where the prince and the princess live happily ever after,” he said in a deep husky voice.

“Oh that’s one of my favorites but I hear tell it’s only a fairy tale.” Rachel winked at Richard.

“Maybe we should stop talking about imaginary people and talk about real ones.” He looked deeply into her eyes as he spoke to her. A chill ran down her spine. She lifted her cup as a distraction and sipped the delicious beverage.

“Maybe, but I’d rather hear it from my partner here.” She leaned in towards him and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

“No, it’s still your turn to tell me a story. Make it one where she says she wants to spend even more time with him and start building a future with him.”

Rachel blinked and then swallowed hard. “Isn’t that going to be a difficult thing. There’s a whole ocean between here and there. I mean, I know some people call it a pond but it’s a little more than that. Plus there’s about 3000 miles beyond that. and…” He cut her off with a kiss, cupping her face in his warm hands. He let his tongue tease her lips before opening his mouth more to her. She tipped her head to accommodate the kiss further and pressed at the table between them, trying to get closer to him. Finally, he pulled back breaking the kiss and sucked in a breath. He looked at her face as her eyes fluttered open to look into his blue eyes with her lighter blue ones. She let out her breath too as if she had been holding it for awhile.

“You do know how to take my breath away,” she said breathlessly.

“Just promise me we’ll talk about this some more, tonight. Let’s have supper in at my place tonight. I’d really like to spend more time with you alone and maybe, something more.” His voice dropped a register and got breathy. She shivered from the effect he had on her.

“I’d like that very very much,” she said in a quiet voice as she traced a line up his jaw and then ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He let out a moan and closed his eyes when she touched him, leaning into the touch. He captured her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the palm of her hand.

“Until tonight then, otherwise, I’m likely to ask you where we could retreat to right now!”

“Mmmmm, as much as I’d like that, I will wait until we have our time alone.” She smiled at him and he leaned in for a sweet slow kiss.


	10. The world is full of possibilites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Richard are alone for the evening. They have a private supper and talk about their future together

Richard texted later saying he would be by in an hour to pick her up to drive her to his house. Nothing fancy for food, just carry away from his favorite nearby restaurant and wine and of course. She smiled as she read the series of texts. She replied she was looking forward to some time alone. She tried to imagine his smile when he thought about being alone with her.

She packed a few things into her backpack to take with her. She imagined that if all went well, she might be spending the night with him and it might be nice to have a few things with her. She made sure to take her one semi sexy nightgown with her along with a few toiletries. He might be surprised but she hoped not after their conversation this morning. 

Again, he was a bit early to pick her up. He had already picked up their supper which was in a box in the boot of the car. He smiled broadly as she picked up her backpack and didn’t have to ask what she had in her pack.

"Have a good time,“ Sam called out to them as they were getting ready to leave.

"I’d say don’t do anything I wouldn’t do but that might not be as much fun.” Ned said with a wink. Sam backhanded him in the arm and they settled back into watching their movie.With those two distracted Rachel and Richard made their escape.

Once to his house, Rachel carried in her backpack and helped him carry in the food and wine from the boot of the car. He placed everything in the kitchen and told her to go relax while he got everything ready. As she walked past the dining room, she noticed there were candles on the table along with a table cloth, nice wine glasses and flowers in a vase. She smiled. ‘Casual huh?’ she thought. 'Looks like he’s going all out for romance, which frankly, I’m OK with.' 

It took him a few minutes to prepare everything then he came in, wine glasses in hand and handed one to her.

"To us, may this be the beginning of something wonderful,“ he said as he clinked glasses with her. She smiled up at him and took a sip of the rich red wine.

"Sounds like the start of something good,” she said as she smiled up at him. He extended his hand out to her.

"Supper awaits us, if you please,“ he said as he helped her up and took her hand to lead her into the dining room.

Candles were lit and the food was already plated. He set his glass down then pulled out a chair for her. She set her glass down then took her seat. On their plates was filet mignon, broccoli with cheese sauce with side salads and bread. After he was seated he raised his glass again to hers.

"To good food and even better company,” he said in a low soft voice and she raised her glass to clink with his. 

"Yes, to perfect companions.“ She smiled at him as she returned the toast.

During their meal they talked about upcoming activities for both of them. Rachel was doing substitute teaching once school was back in session and that allowed her to come see him whenever he was available. He made sure to tell her all her travel expenses would be covered by him since he knew she could ill afford it. He also wanted her to know he had a regular rental in New York and his schedule was pretty open so when he was working there, they would have time to explore the city. They talked about some what ifs and the possible future for them, if they could manage the long distance part of things for awhile. He spoke of wanting her to travel with him too whenever it was required for his work. She was open to it since she didn’t have to keep a tight schedule and could take time off at any point in time. 

"Having Buddy living with me is perfect if I’m going to travel more.”

"I’m sure he’d like to see London too sometime.“ Richard said.

"I’m sure he would and I can get someone else to watch the dogs while we’re away.”

"I don’t want to inconvenience you too much. I realize we come from different worlds but I want to show you mine and explore even more places together.“

"I very much love that idea and am looking forward to it.” She smiled at him and he returned her smile with a fond look in his eyes. "You make me feel so comfortable and have from the beginning. I feel like I can be totally myself with you, not live up to unrealistic expectations.“

"I know what you mean. I have never felt so alive and able to just say what I feel instead of being so guarded.” He looked down at his glass and mused. “I have always thought women have seen me as "Richard Armitage” first and foremost and then they might see who I really am. With you, I know you see me, just me and not the actor or the roles I’ve played. You are so unique.“

"I will never lie to you or put on a pretense. You will always get just me, and I will always just see you.”

“I have a confession to make.” He looked down at his plate then back up at her.

"What? Some big bad thing that you need to tell me?“ She looked curiously at him.

"No, nothing like that. It’s just that,” he paused and looked at her. “I find myself falling for you very quickly and I’m hoping you can at least return some of that feeling.” He blinked at her and ducked his head.

"Richard, oh, I, oh,“ she stumbled over her words. "I was afraid to feel like this about anyone again but yes, I have very strong feelings for you too!" 

He reached out and took her hand in his then looked into her eyes. "Then the world is full of possibilities and ours to grasp at any dreams we wish." 

She met his eyes and smiled. She blinked rapidly as tears formed in her eyes and she tried not to cry.

“Hey now, no tears, only happiness allowed here,” he said as he brushed her cheek with his hand.

“I know, I just get a little emotional at times and I’m just so happy right now, I can’t help it!”

“I adore that about you and I hope you never hide tears of joy from me. I was just concerned I’d upset you with all the talk about us and how I feel.”

“No sadness here, just more happiness than I’m used to feeling.” She blinked and looked down, gathering courage. “I haven’t had the easiest of times emotionally in the past few years and now I’m really happy!” They both looked deeply into each other’s eyes before they both grinned. 

“How about we clear up here and then go get comfortable.” he said still smiling. 

“Sounds perfect!” She smiled at him. They worked together to put things away in short order. He poured them both some more wine and she excused herself to the loo.

She changed her clothes quickly, brushed out her hair and applied a bit of lip gloss. ‘I hope he likes what he sees,’ she said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She felt so alive with him, like no man had ever made her feel. 

Her shimmery red nightgown was simple but emphasized her curves and clung to her breasts and hips with a slit up one side almost to her hip. She opened the door and took a breath before she walked out to find him. ‘Ready or not, here I am!’


	11. Leading with her heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel recalls a conversation with her bff about how to go on after her failed marriage.

Rachel recalled a conversation she had with her best friend just before the divorce was final. She swore up and down no one would want her now. She was in her 50s, aging gracefully but still aging plus after so many failed relationships, she was sure she was unlovable. Gracie disagreed wholeheartedly.

“Let me educate you, this is what I have noticed over the years…” Gracie began. 

“Oh, I gotta hear this,” Rachel said as she propped her chin up on her hands and gave Gracie her full attention.

“You’re afraid of rejection. You can’t give up on love just yet.” Gracie smiled at Rachel.

“But you cherish your rejections, they give you texture, they give you personality,” Rachel bemoaned to her friend.

“What are you babbling about?”

“Each time you break up with a man, you seem to grow. It’s like you take that rejection and just mold yourself a new life afterwards. I have so many issues after each failed relationship.” Rachel frowned. “What am I suppose to do?”

“You take each one and you label it, you label each issue, each past grievance in its own Mason jar and you put it into your sack of emotional baggage. And you throw that baggage over your shoulder and what do you do, girl?” Gracie asked with eyes bright. 

“What?” Rachel asked, skeptically. 

“You then walk it into the new relationship. And the messed up part of it is, the new boyfriend…don´t have a clue…what you´re hauling with you…” Gracie gestured broadly. 

“That´s not me!” Rachel exclaimed.

“Well, you asked how I did it. That’s how you bury the past and move forward.”

“Yeah well, that may well work for you but it’s just not how I do it.” Rachel sighed. “I suppose I could accept the invite I have and go to London for awhile, get a breath of fresh air for awhile.” She had a distant look on her face.

“Atta girl! Go spend some of the bastard’s money and find a fancy British man for a fling!” Gracie nudged her arm, grinning. “I’ll bet you any money you can find someone and at least play for awhile.”

“That’s the problem, Grace. I’ve never had a ‘fling’ with anyone. I always lead with my heart and end up getting hurt in the end.”

“Go on now. It’s only for a few weeks then you’ll be back and hopefully have a new perspective on things.”

“Alright, I’ll get in touch with Sam and tell her I’m on for a London excursion.”

******

That seemed like so long ago and now, here she was, about to start a real relationship again because she lead with her heart again. Looking down at her nightgown she had to giggle just a bit. Richard would hopefully see her as sexy and alluring, not an older woman pretending to be something she wasn’t. 'Head up dear, and walk with confidence.’ She opened the door and stepped into the hallway, confident in one thing: she was falling for this man in a big way.


	12. Flashback to old loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard recalls making a fool of himself with ah girl he likes in college

Richard was having his own flashback to an earlier time. He was thinking of the first time he fell in love, so many years ago. He and his pals at Pattison College were hanging out in the theatre and talking about some of the young ladies that were part of the group. One particular girl stood out from the rest but back then he didn’t have the confidence he did now. Back then he was all legs and nose and not much else!

“Oi lads! What are you doing?” One of the group asked as he approached the group.

“Yeah, Rich here has it bad for Celene.” one of them jested at him.

“Run that by me again?” the newcomer to the group asked.Richard hung his head. The rest of the pack jeered and called out to him.

“Yeah, I made a right fool of myself. I went to talk to her and ended up falling down the stairs off stage right.” He hung his head again as the rest of the fellas joked and laughed.

“Ya should have seen it! He never quite lost his balance and yet he managed to get tangled up in his own feet.” the kid to his right said.

“He´s big but he´s fast. I don´t know how he did that one,” one of the others contributed.

“Now now, let’s cut him a break and just lay off a bit,” the one true friend in the group said and patted Richard on the shoulder.

:“I could use it, with a bit of humility that I lost back there.” Richard said eyeing the rest of the pack. “I’m sure she sees me as a complete and utter fool and won’t even look at me again.”

“That´s not an argument, in your favor Rich,” his friend said. “You just gotta get back up on that horse and try again.”

“Might be worth the ride,” one of other said suggestively.

“Why am I having this conversation?” Richard said as he shook his head. “I think love has eluded me again mates and we might as just get on with things.” He sighed and got to his feet. “Come on, we got rehearsal to get through and then maybe the alehouse to drown my sorrows.”

They all got up and moved towards the stage and took turns jesting about how ridiculous it was to fall for Celene in the first place. She was out of their league and they all knew it. All except Richard who was still smarting from the experience but would never tell them.

Flash forward 25 years and here he sat, waiting for his love. He was admittedly in love with Rachel already but was waiting for the right time to tell her. He hoped against hope that he would be able to make this work, despite the distance. She was someone wonderful and different; normal.

He heard her open the door to the loo where she had disappeared about 10 minutes before. He looked up and waited, and wasn’t disappointed.


	13. What we both want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated MATURE!!  
> Rachel and Richard are on the cusp of their physical relationship

Rachel paused for a moment before she opened the door. She was thinking back on the conversation Sam and Ned were having earlier that day, before she Richard picked her up for their quiet dinner at his place. Ned was teasing her about “sleeping with the big Dick,” and she just snorted and laughed it off. Pretty soon he brought up his first time with Sam and his use of euphemisms was quite colorful. Just then Sam entered the room, catching the last thing he said.

“You do realize I can hear everything you say?”an irritated Sam said directly to Ned.

“Then she says we can do it where ever you want mate..” Ned said in a suggestive voice.

“I´m standing right here! I can hear every single word, you idiot,” an even angrier Sam said to Ned.

“And here I am thinking, ‘I’m one lucky bloke to have such a willing girl to..’”

Sam interrupted, “Still here….” She frown at Ned then turned to Rachel. “Do me a favor would you? Smack him onto the back of his head, thank you,” and with that, she stormed out of the room.

Ned scratched his head and looked to where Sam had gone to. “Think it was something I said?”

Rachel smacked him hard on the arm. “Go apologize to her!” Ned shuffled out of the room mumbling something under his breath and went to find Sam.

Rachel vowed she would never have a relationship like their’s. They seemed to thrive on heated conversations and conflict. No, what Rachel wanted more than anything else was a quiet understanding man who was mature enough to appreciate her. She liked what she knew about Richard and he seemed to really fit her desire in a relationship. The passion would have to be discovered, hopefully soon enough!

********

Rachel approached the living room doorway and took another deep breath. 'Here goes nothing!’ she thought as she stepped into the living room

Richard let out a slight gasp as he got off the couch in one fluid motion and moved toward Rachel. He clasped her hands in his and turned her slightly from side to side. He let out a low moan when he took it all in. He slid his hands slowly up her arms then around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It was long and languid, soft and yet passionate. He pulled back just enough to see her face, her eyes fluttered open.

“I take that you like what I’m wearing?” her voice raising slightly as she cocked one eyebrow at him.

“Mmmmhmmmm,” he half hummed and half moaned. He bent to kiss her again, this time more passionately and with tongues clashing and wet mouths. His hands came up to clasp her head between his palms and she moaned. They finally stopped for a second to catch their breath and he looked deeply into her eyes.

“This is the perfect thing to wear, to let me know you want me.” He said in a deep husky voice tainted with passion and desire.

She molded her body to his and ran her hands up his back, caressing him. She could feel the heat rising from him as she pressed against him. “Maybe we should retire to somewhere a little more comfortable.”

“Yes, I’ll lead the way.” He pulled her by the hand toward the stairs. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand as he held it. They slowly climbed the stairs, both a bit breathless from the kisses and from anticipation. He led her from the stairs to the large bedroom at the end of the hall.

Rachel looked around the room before looking back up at him. It was spacious and comfortable in shades of deep blue and grays. The bed was simple but with the overstuffed comforter on top, looked like the perfect place to snuggle up with him.

He had paused to watch her, looking about his bedroom. When she finally looked back at him and smiled, he knew she liked it. He turned towards the nightstand and turned on a small digital player with soothing music. He had only one lamp on so the dim lighting seemed more romantic.

She reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. He reached down while she worked on his shirt and unbuckled his belt and slid it out of his jeans and dropped it to one side. She had finished the buttons she could reach and pulled the shirt tail out in front to finish the task. He stood with his hands at his sides, waiting to see what she would do next.

She pushed the shirt up and off his shoulders and helped him pull his arms out of the sleeves. She took the shirt and dropped it on the wicker hamper behind her then stepped back to him. Her hands impatiently worked at the button on his jeans and when she managed it, she unzipped them.

He let out a gasp as she worked his jeans open and then started to slide them over his hips. She slid them down with her hands, kneeling in front of him when she had them all the way down.

He stood in only his briefs with is hardened manhood straining at the fabric. She slowly stood, running her hands up the outside of his legs and paused at his hips, resting on the waist band of the briefs. He had slowly inhaling as she rose in front of him. He let our his breath is a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. She stood, poised and ready for him to catch his breath again and look at her. He had dropped his head back some and he pulled his head back up and opened his eyes to see her smiling up at him, waiting. He covered her hands with his and she went up on tip toe and kissed him. He grasped her hands and pulled them up to her face and gently release them and cupped her face while she touched his chest.

“You know what you do to me. I hope I can satisfy you as much as you already have for me.” he said in a low husky voice. She looked into his eyes, his pupils fully blown with passion and smiled at him.

“All I know is how I feel right now and I am confident that this is what we both want. You just have to promise me to be gentle, at least at first. It’s been awhile for me and I want to be able to enjoy every sensation and part of you.”


	14. Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WORD OF WARNING!!! SMUT!! Some fluff but yeah, I like going out with a bang, so to speak! Buckle up, it’s about to get hot in here!

Richard swallowed and licked his lips and looked at her hungrily. He pulled her face up to meet his and the hot wet kiss made her moan. She brushed against the front of his briefs, especially his erection which was curved towards his left hip. She surmised it wouldn’t have fit into his briefs otherwise!

She slipped her hands to the waist band and gently tugged them until she had them down past his hips then broke off the kiss to complete her undressing of him. When she stood, she regarded him carefully and grasped his erection in both of her hands. He was larger than most of her lovers and she knew it might be difficult to take all of him in. She would have to make sure he took care when the time came.

She stroked him a few times and he gently clasped her shoulders in his large warm hands. His head dropped back as he thoroughly enjoyed her touching him in such an intimate way. She let him go and gently guided him back towards the bed, turning with him so he was facing it and then she sat on the edge of the bed.

She gently pulled his erection towards her and licked once up the length of it ending with a kiss at the tip. He growled and ran his fingers through her blond hair. She liked very much that he believed in trimmed body hair, especially where she was touching him. She ran her tongue back up his shaft as she wrapped her hand around the base. She slipped him into her wet warm mouth and he groaned. Swirling her tongue just under the tip where most men found extremely sensitive, she was rewarded with him pausing his hands in her hair and a low growl. She continued to suck and lick him until she felt his knees weaken. She stopped and looked at him and he had his head tipped forward but his eyes were completely closed.

He sensed she had stopped and opened his eyes to look down at her, pupils fully blown with desire.

“You are really something, you know that?” he said in a low throaty voice.

“Mmmhmmm, and that’s only the beginning.” She said back to him and pressed her head against his hip. 

He ran his hands down her arms and then pulled her up by her hands and stepped back to make room for her in front of him. He then smoothed at the fabric of her gown then gathered the gown up in his hands at her hips and tugged at the gown. It slid up and he pulled up until he had it completely over her head and pulled it off her arms. He tossed the gown to the hamper and turned his attention to her body.

She stood before him completely naked. He appraised her body, gently running his fingertips over her throat, down to her breasts and then down to her hips and thighs. One hand lingered on her belly and he slowly slipped it down the junction of her legs. He rubbed gently on the outside of her folds and noted she was neatly trimmed as well. He slid one finger into her folds and found her wet already. He hummed as she moaned.

“Hard to resist such a beautiful woman,” he purred in her ear. She hummed back at him and ran her hands up his arms to hold on. He reached behind her and flipped the covers on the bed back and pushed her gently down onto the bed. He put his arm under her knees and picked her legs up and positioned her in the middle of the bed. She stretched her arms up over her head and sighed and looked up at him as he lay down next to her.

“I want to please you, but not hurt you, alright? Please let me know if you’re feeling any pain or discomfort.” He looked deeply into her eyes and she nodded.

“It’s just been awhile for me and certainly no one has been built quite the way you are.” She blinked at him and he smiled.

“Good to know and that’s why I will be gentle and take this slowly.”

He was running his hand up and down her body, pausing to swirl a fingertip around her areola and then brush against her mound. He continued on that path for awhile until he gently inserted a finger into her folds, probing and finding her button. She moaned as he rubbed against it and she lifted her hips in reaction to his ministrations. He started slow and gently then increased the friction and the rhythm until she exploded with her first orgasm. He slowed his pace as she caught her breath.

He slid his finger lower this time and inserted it gently into her. She bucked her hips as an involuntary reaction to his action. He continued to move his finger, sliding it in and out slowly. He added a second finger and she moaned. She reached over to him and found his hardness and grasped it. He gasped as she started to stroke him with the same rhythm he was using with his fingers. She increased the tempo and his fingers stopped. She whimpered a bit and then he looked down at her face.

“See, this is what happens when you distract me,” he teased her. He kissed her as she continued to stroke him and he began to move his fingers once again. Soon she was nearing her second orgasm and he was close too. As soon as she exploded, he stopped her hand on his erection.

He pulled himself up onto his knees and gently parted her legs and eased himself between them. He rested above her on his elbows and looked down at her. She was perfect lying there with her cheeks flushed with passion and her hair splayed out on the pillow. She looked up at him coyly and smiled a small smile. He leaned on one elbow and reached out to touch her face then ran his hand down to her breast to caress it for moment then he reached and touched her wetness. She shuddered with pleasure so he probed with his fingers to make sure he knew where to position himself. He gently pushed in the head of his erection and paused and looked into her eyes,

She blinked and nodded so he pushed a little more into her. She lifted her hips and wrapped her knees around his hips. He pulled out a little then pushed a little more into her. She moaned low and he took it as a sign that she was doing well. He pulled back again and this time plunged half of his length into her. She stiffened just a little so he pulled back a little. She raked her fingertips down his shoulder blades and moaned. He repeated his actions, this time limiting his depth. She pushed back at him, urging him to go on. He repeated this time going a little deeper. She rocked her hips up to meet his and held on to his back.

“You´re holding back,” she whispered to him.

“Maybe I´m a little scared of hurting you,” he said back in a low deep voice.

“I think I’ll be OK if you just go slowly.”

“Mmmmm, I’ll try.” He groaned out to her as he tried not to just press all the way in.

The slow motions of both them soon had him pushing all the way in and her hitting another orgasm with his slow pace. He growled and picked up the pace, leaving her clutching at his back and arms as he increased the pace even further. She was so tight and so wet soon he found himself in the throes of his own orgasm.

He collapsed to her side and pulled her over to rest her head on his chest. They were glistening with a sheen of sweat and both a bit breathless. He hummed contentedly as she swirled her fingers in his chest hair. He held her to his chest. Suddenly she flung her arm across his chest and squeezed.

“Okay, so you´re a hugger,” he chuckled. She giggled.

“I just get a little freer with my affection when I feel this way.” She giggled again.

“And exactly how do you feel?”

“Happy and satisfied.” she said into his chest. He could feel her smile.

“Me too, and in love.”


End file.
